


Fiori nel deserto

by Grover33



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grover33/pseuds/Grover33
Summary: "Ok, facciamo un patto!"Propone Max allungando la mano per suggellarlo con una stretta."Se fallisci tu ci penso io. Se fallisco io ci pensi tu.""E se falliamo tutti e due?""Allora saremo di nuovo compagni di squadra. In Alpha Tauri!"
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fiori nel deserto

**Author's Note:**

> In Bahrein alla vigilia della nuova stagione, ci sono tante aspettative ma anche qualche certezza che vacilla.  
> Ovviamente scena e pensieri sono frutto di fantasia, esclusi i fatti sportivi reali, noti a tutti.

Non è proprio invidia il sentimento che lo strugge e lo distrugge ma è innegabile che quel nodo allo stomaco è la consapevolezza che non c'è niente di più umiliante  
che vedere gli altri riuscire dove lui ha fallito.

Sono tutti convinti che già durante i primi giorni di test Perez guiderà da vero campione, troverà da subito un buon feeling con la sua Rb16-B. É come se la  
stampa e gli addetti ai lavori non si aspettino nient'altro che questo dal messicano: sui siti sportivi sembra un'epifania, all'interno della scuderia di Milton Keynes una liberazione.  
Un sortilegio spezzato.  
_Finalmente saranno di nuovo competitivi, con due auto in pista._  
(Pierre non può che provare una specie di empatia e simpatia per Alex dopo queste dichiarazioni).  
_Finalmente è arrivato un pilota esperto, competitivo e con ancora tanta fame di vittorie._   
L'antitesi del Pierre di appena due anni fa: un giovane di belle speranze, con una valigia piena di sogni, ma ancora così inesperto da attirarsi critiche negative, feroci  
già nella pre-season.  
É difficile, adesso, trovare chi azzardi una critica, anche di poco conto, sul numero 11,nuovo pilota della Red Bull.  
_Almeno lui non si schianterà nei test ufficiali provocando milioni di danni sulla vettura_!

Con i gomiti appoggiati alla ringhiera, sulla terrazza panoramica del loro hotel, la mente di Pierre vortica su tre tempi: un passato ricco di errori che si è rivelato una gran lezione; il presente, un dono che ancora una volta deve dimostrare di meritarsi, un futuro incerto e tutto da costruire che deve essere la sua motivazione. 

É circondato da un buio così pesto che inghiotte, famelico, senza possibilità di ritorno.  
Niente trapunta stellata. Sembra di essere in un dipinto di Edward Hopper, il pittore dell'attesa e del silenzio. 

In una notte simile è facile inciampare in una tempesta di pensieri. 

"Cosa ti tiene sveglio?"  
Il francese strizza gli occhi per abituarsi al fascio di luce improvviso, la torcia di un telefono che gli viene puntata in faccia, ma la voce contenuta, giovane e gradevole, si è rivelata familiare ancor prima che il nuovo arrivato si faccia riconoscere.  
Max è poco credibile come confessore ma, a volte, si riesce a confidare i propri tormenti alle persone più improbabili.  
Nonostante appaia sempre come una persona schietta, talvolta insensibile, l'olandese ha un lato solidale nascosto che riesce a tirare fuori soltanto con pochi. 

Pierre si stringe nelle spalle, l'unico suono appena percepibile è il suo fiato che si raccoglie nei polmoni e la fatica di quel respiro per diventare voce.  
Chi ti conosce veramente, sa esattamente dove sei anche quando rimani in silenzio. Max intuisce quei pensieri che non mollano l'amico un attimo e sembrano consumarlo da dentro. 

"Faremo entrambi bene anche questa stagione, ne sono sicuro! Batterai Yuki!"  
Cerca di incoraggiarlo ricorrendo alla sua tecnica di pensiero positivo, suonando estremamente ottimista. 

"Checo" 

Mormora nell'aria Pierre , come un pensiero sospeso. Pronunciare quel nome gli costa fatica.  
"Dovrebbe far perdere il sonno a me, non a te!"  
Sorride e scherza Max, ostentando sicurezza.  
"Sarà sicuramente un compagno di squadra migliore di quanto non lo sia stato io!"  
Da quando la Red Bull ha rinunciato a lui, Pierre si considera assaggiato e sputato come una caramella cattiva. Colpevole di qualcosa di indefinito.  
"In confronto a lui mi sento un pilota piccolo, insignificante. Una pulce."  
Alla vigilia di un nuovo campionato c'è sempre una tensione pregna di aspettative, un'atmosfera da primo giorno di scuola e le certezze vacillano. 

Max deve fargli capire con le parole e i fatti che lo accetta per come è: ha commesso degli sbagli, certo, ma non ne è uscito sconfitto. Dal suo punto di vista i sei mesi di Pierre alla Red Bull non sono stati fallimenti ma esperienze, al massimo un piccolo intoppo.  
Tra loro il feeling è sempre stato speciale, sono sempre stati a proprio agio insieme, nonostante siano simili con due caratteri forti ma anche diversi e questo rende la loro amicizia...vera.  
Con un movimento goffo, gli sfiora il braccio richiamando tutta l'attenzione del francese : un linguaggio non verbale di bendisposto, di gradimento, che in qualche modo conforta Pierre.  
"Sai, essere piccolissimi e affrontare qualcuno molto più forte è un azione formidabile. É bello essere la pulce di un leone!" 

In questo momento indefinito e infinito, pregno di una complicità e una solidarietà concrete e non astratte, sono nulla, sono tutto.  
Ragazzi che sono caduti, hanno toccato il fondo, hanno imparato a lottare. A sognare e a realizzare.  
Rarità.  
_Fiori nel deserto_. 

"Ok, facciamo un patto!"   
Propone Max allungando la mano per suggellarlo con una stretta. Gli occhi azzurri dell'altro si riempiono di scintille, con il risultato di farlo sembrare ancora più dolce, quasi indifeso.  
_Un guerriero vulnerabile_.  
"Se fallisci tu ci penso io. Se fallisco io ci pensi tu." 

Il viso di Pierre si allarga in un sorriso divertito appena riconosce la battuta estrapolata dal film _Die Hard ._   
"E se falliamo tutti e due?"  
Chiede, finalmente con il cuore leggero, stando al gioco.  
Max fa spallucce e arriccia le labbra, cambiando il dialogo del film e improvvisando l'ultima battuta.  
"Allora saremo di nuovo compagni di squadra. In Alpha Tauri!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Non l'ho fatto abbastanza in passato ma vorrei ringraziare chi ha letto le mie storie e tutti quelli che hanno lasciato dei complimenti.  
> Mi rende davvero felice sapere che qualcuno apprezza la mia scrittura!


End file.
